1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an LED lamp, and more particularly to an LED lamp using light-guiding modules applicable with various types of LED modules.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp is a type of solid-state lighting that utilizes light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as a source of illumination. LEDs convert electricity to light via current through a junction region comprising two different semiconductors, by which electrons and holes coupled at the junction region generate the light. LED advantages of resistance to impact and nearly limitless lifetime under specific conditions make an LED lamp a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
Known implementations of LED modules in an LED lamp use a plurality of individual LEDs to generate light reflected by a light-guiding module to obtain sufficient illumination of suitably wide distribution. A conventional light-guiding module is integrally fabricated and suited only for use in the type of LED lamp for which its use is intended, such that in order to equip a variety of LED lamps, development and manufacture of a wide range of light-guiding module types are required, representing considerable cost and material burdens.
What is needed, therefore, is a light-guiding module suitable for application with a variety of LED lamp types, thereby overcoming the described limitations.